1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a program, particularly to an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a program, in which a single one of buttons provided on a remote controller is used to do the same manipulations as a plurality of manipulations done by using keys provided on a keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a personal computer mounted with an AV (Audio Visual) function is popular. Among personal computers, some of them have a remote controller as an accessory as similar to AV appliances such as a television receiver and a hard disk recorder.
A user uses the remote controller to switch the channels of television programs displayed on the personal computer, or to adjust the volume of music to be reproduced on the personal computer.
JP-A-5-119956 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a technique in which the screen representation of a program currently run on an OS (Operating System) is switched.